My Beloved Savior
by PrincessAikiraKuroki01
Summary: A poor baby girl was adoped by Nagi's mother and they saw that the baby had a necklace and there was a named written Princess Anetya (Is just like Athena Tennousu). When Princess Anetya grew up Nagi's mother gave birth on a baby girl and they named Nagi. Before that they Nagi's parents give a favor to Princess Anetya and she promise to take care Nagi forever.


A little boy asks why Santa doesn't give him presents, which the reply is that he is Santa tells him that although he is poor, it is those who work hard that will smile in the end. The young boy then is introduced in the future as Hayate Ayasaki, a 16 year old boy working hard as a bicycle delivery boy for money for his worse-than-useless parents and the boy who was seen before the opening theme. After finishing the delivery in progress, his employer fires him after finding out that he is still in high school, and gives the salary to Hayate's parents. Normally, this wouldn't have been so bad, except his parents have a habit of spending all of their money on their dreams (which is actually wasting it through gambling).

By the time Hayate had gotten home, all that was left was some small change and his parents were gone. His parents had also left a debt of 156,804,000 yen as a Christmas present from borrowing money from loan sharks and had planned to sell him to the Yakuza in the black market(though they are referred to as the "very generous people" or "very kind people"). Soon after, the Yakuza henchmen come, but he manages to break a window and escape. . In an extremely desperate situation, Santa appears in his mind again telling him the same thing at the beginning of the episode, but this time Hayate punches his imaginary face.

And Hayate saw two girls standing in front of a vending machine in the park and Anetya said to Nagi, "Are you not already done choosing Nagi?" Nagi said, "Just wait okay sis.", Anetya point on a can and asks, "Why don't you buy that?". Hayate plans to kidnap them, but his friend angel appears and stop him and a devil appears and said do it. Anetya felt something and look at the bush, Unfortunately, two other men try and mess with them, Instinctively, Hayate jumps out from his hiding spot and scares them off.

Then Nagi thanks to Hayate and said, "I'm not sure what happened, but you saved me." then Hayate looked at Anetya and asks, "Umm...who are you two by the way?". Nagi reveals herself and Anetya said, "And I'm Princess Anetya Sanzenin sister of Nagi nice to see you again you're look strong by now." Hayate said, "Anetya, w-what do you mean we met each other before?" Anetya shoked and said, "What you forgot me Hayate I'm you friend when we are children with A-tan?" Hayate said, "Anetya how are you now?" Anetya said, "I'm good" and she gave her coat on Nagi. Hayate asks, "Are you alright it's to cold if you're not..." Anetya said, "No, I'm alright it's to fun.".

Nagi was worrying to Anetya Hayate gives her his coat since she was cold and said, "It's not good if a girl like you was in cold." Anetya thanks Hayate. And Nagi said, ":Since you went through all that trouble to save us...I'd like to thank you properly. Hayate said, "Thank me? Anetya said, "Yup, Anything you want just say it." and she put a coin on the vending machine and give it to Nagi. Hayate said, "Then..I'll get it right on the point." Anetya smiles and he asks, "Will you go out with me...Anetya..." Anetya asks, "Why.." Hayate says, "I want you (as a hostage)." Nagi looks at Athena. Anetya disagree.

And she gave Hayate a card and said, "Here I'm still worrying to you so do you want to..." when she looks where Hayate stood and said, "Huh..where is he?" Unfortunately for Hayate, another two criminals appear and they kidnap Nagi and Anetya as Hayate is busy making the anonymous ransom call (though he accidentally says his name, wastes the last of his money and gives up).

Hayate, forlorn, collapsed in the snow, is given a scarf and kindness by a random woman (who is later known to be Nagi's maid, Maria), which cheers him up. He sees Nagi and Anetya being kidnapped, And Maria said, "Oh..no they being kidnapped again." so he borrows her bike to chase the speeding kidnapper's car and save Nagi. After Hayate catches up to the car going 120 kilometers per hour with the bike, he is hit by said car immediately after he races in front of the kidnappers. Hayate flies onto the hood of the car and asks for the kidnappers to return Nagi and Anetya to him.

The kidnappers, frightened by his demonic appearance due to blood dripping down his headand his red glowing eyes, agree. To express her gratitude, Nagi she promises to grant Hayate one wish, which was to find a new job for him, and so offered to hire him as her new butler. However, due to severe injuries (like being knocked by a speeding car while rescuing Nagi and Anetya, he collapses and Anetya said, "Hayate are you alright, Hayate!". and then is taken away by Nagi's helicopter to recover. She then reveals she is the heir to the incredibly rich Sanzen'in family.


End file.
